The Muse
by Caitydubbelyew
Summary: When a Mysterious Girl manages to not only get past the Hogwarts magical barriers but manages to make the severe Potions Master smile, the golden Trio are intrigued to put it mildly. possible Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione No Snape/OC
1. Snape Can Smile!

**Hey guys**

**This is my first story on fanfiction. I usually write poetry and am not used to writing full stories. I might not update very quickly but I like to look over and edit what I have written at least once before I post it. **

**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Harry

It was a warm September morning, unusually so for this time of year, and classes were going on as usual. I was sitting in History of magic, staring out the window and trying not to fall asleep. I was watching the Care of Magical Creatures class down on the lawn by Hagrids hut when I saw a girl dressed in muggle clothing coming towards the castle. She walked quickly with a slight dancers step and moved with a dancers grace. She was wearing camouflage cargo pants, a white, form fitting tank top, off road takkies (trainers), little or no make up and her hair was in a bun. She had a grey backpack with her and headphones on. She was also carrying three flags; two short, silver ones; one tall, crimson one with silver and black stripes on it and a drum major's mace, although slightly shorter, this was red and white.

Suddenly Dumbledore's voice rang out through the castle "May I please have your attention for a minute. There is a human girl who has managed to somehow get past our enchantments. All the doors have had silencing charms placed upon them but that doesn't stop her from entering them. So I ask you please not to disturb her or make any noise that she might hear. She might be human but she is still a magical being so treat her with respect."

* * *

Harry

The next time I saw her was in Potions with Professor Snape. We were making Amortentia, when we heard a voice coming down the corridor humming to itself. We all carried on with our potions waiting for Snape to explode and shout at the student who was disturbing the class, but it didn't come instead the corner of his mouth twitched upwards a little as if he knew something and he carried on with whatever it was he was doing. this being the second time we made the potion most of us got it right and Snape was prowling around still with that smirk on his was when she chose to make her entrance.

She looked around and walked to the middle of the classroom, humming an enchanting melody, as attractive as the wisps of Amortentia floating around the classroom. As she walked she seemed to shift and change until she was no longer wearing what she arrived in but a long, flowing, white dress. The skirt was made of shimmering slightly see-through fabric and she wore white leggings underneath while the top was made out of a different white material. She took the elastic out of her bun and spun round in the middle of the room making her hair, slightly curly from being in the bun, fly around her face. Her hair was brown but seemed dark blonde whenever the light hit it.

She began to sing and Hermione sucked in a sharp breath. Her seemed to echo throughout the dungeon, the clear notes changing the atmosphere of the whole room until it was no longer the dark, dank room it was. The room brightened considerably, all the stains, black marks and dust vanished leaving the room almost unrecognisable.

She stopped singing and everything was silent, then much to our surprise someone started clapping. We stayed silent, preferring not to get into trouble. She spun around just as Snape stepped put of the shadows by his desk. She sucked in her breath and stiffened before she relaxed again and her face broke into a dazzling smile.

"Severus! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!"

We were all shocked. Even more so when Snape, who had been walking closer to her the whole time smiled a little. Then she laughed and twirled over to where he was, grabbed his hand and spun under his arm saying "Come dance with me, Sev."

He smiled again and stopped her from spinning and said "Nice to see you too Chloe, go finish what you came here to do."

She smiled and headed to the door, nodding her head in his direction and glanced behind me then said "Sev, Draco" and was gone.

* * *

Ron

We saw her again that afternoon. We were sitting in the common room doing homework along with most of Griffindor tower when we heard rhythmic steps coming from the corridor. The wall opened up and we saw the girl, Chloe, with her headphones on, dancing into the room her feet hitting the floor in time to whatever she was listening to. She stopped suddenly and looked around then pulled a round pink thing out of her pocket. She twisted it slightly and it popped open. (Hermione says its called a shox speaker.) She plugged it into a small square thing with lots of buttons on it that fit into her hand. (Hermione says its called a Cell Phone.) She pressed a button and it made a noise. All the muggle borns looked up in surprise and some of them (including Hermione, who knew she would listen to this!?) started singing along. It was infective. Eventually the whole common room was dancing and having a good time, all homework forgotten.

* * *

Harry

We we walking down to dinner when I heard Ron askHermione how she knew what songs Chloe was singing.

"Well they were all muggle songs! The one in Potions was 'The Voice' by Celtic Woman and the second was mostly Michael Jackson with some songs by The Rasmus. The creepy one was 'Thriller'"

"Which creepy one?" Ron was so dense sometimes.

"Ron, the one with the evil laugh and the werewolf howls?"

"OH, _that_ one! That one would've given Voldy the creeps. Ugh!"

Hermione looked surprised. "Really!? I've never found it very creepy"

"Well it was creepy the way she could actually make Snape smile. I wonder how she knows him, and Draco too."

"How do you think she knows them. Of all people to know in the wizarding world..."

I zoned out. We'd reached the great Hall and I really didn't feel like listening to Hermione's chatter right now.

* * *

Hermione

"How do you think she knows them. Of all people to know in the wizarding world she knows them. And did you see how Snape was! He was smiling and everything! Instead of being cross with her he seemed to find her amusing! He wasn't even fussed that his class was interrupted. Also what did he mean by 'go finish what you came here to do'? She shouldn't even be here the wards should have kept her out! And what is it that she has to do here?"

"Hermione."

"And she would have to be really close to him to call him Sev,"

"Hermione!"

"he even said it was nice to see her. The only person I know he would think it was nice to see would be You-Know-Who or maybe Harry's mom"

"HERMIONE!"

"Yes, Yes, I know, don't mention anything about Professor Snape and Lily Potter in the same subject."

**"HERMIONE!"**

"Sorry, what?"

"Dumbledore"

I looked up towards the staff table and sure enough Dumbledore was standing, waiting for silence. When all was quiet he started to speak.

"Now there might be some confusion about the girl who has been wandering around the castle. I've heard some of you" he cast a swift glance at the Slytherins, "Calling her very rude names. She is neither a muggle, nor is she a wizard. She is perhaps even more powerful than Voldemort himself. She is a Muse. To be more specific she is a Poetry and Science Muse, the only one to exist in the past 500 years."

* * *

Ron

"Muses are humans with a magical ability related to art or science respectively. Poetry Muses write poems expressing themselves and showing how they feel. Their words are powerful enough to change the course of history. All muses have enchanting voices and strengthen magic by singing. All the muses can sing, dance and play at least one musical instrument but not all of them can write music or songs so those of you that are muggleborn might have recognized some of the songs she was listening to and singing."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore with evident curiosity in her eyes, I could tell that she would be disappearing off to the library as son as dinner was finished.

* * *

**Please tell me if you have any ideas for the story, anything is appreciated.**

**Just note that I am South African so my spelling, slang and expressions might be a bit different. If anything confuses you please don't hesitate to ask.**

**Caity 3**


	2. Theories

Ron

As I predicted, Hermione rushed off to the library as soon as she was finished wolfing down her dinner only to appear again at 10 O'clock that night. She came in, just as Harry and I were finishing off our potions essay about the effects of muses on potion brewing, looking excited with several large books in her arms. She promptly deposited them on our table and sat down, spilling a bottle of ink in the process.

Harry groaned, "Hermione! I just finished that essay!"

"Oh sorry but I'm just so excited!" she said before cleaning it up. "There's every possibility we know her!"

I sighed "Honestly! Do you really think that if we know her Dumbledore won't and, if he does, wouldn't he have asked her to help us with Voldemort?"

"Well if Dumbledore knew who the muse was he probably would have! He might not know any better than we do." She was giving me her deluxe If-You-Don't-stop-Making-Stupid-Remarks-I'm-Gonna-Kill-You glare so I shut up.

"Just read and you'll see."

I opened the first book to the marked page. It wasn't of much use.

The second was much the same saying: "The Muses in Greek mythology are the goddesses of the inspiration of literature, science and the arts. They were considered the source of the knowledge, related orally for centuries in the ancient culture that was contained in poetic lyrics and myths."

The others continued on in much the same fashion. Hermione was practically bouncing out of her seat with impatience and eventually just grabbed the last book and started to read.

"**Origins**

The Muses were thought by the Greeks to be nine goddesses who embody the arts and inspire creation with their graces. However, though it is unclear where the Muses originated from, they are supposed by the earliest stories to have been witches with advanced sense of magic particularly focused on one, or occasionally two, of the following attributes: history, poetry, music, drama, art, music, song, dance, astronomy and science.

There were nine original muses in stories dating back to Ancient Greece but even then there was some variation in both their names and their attributes:

Calliope - epic poetry

Clio - history

Euterpe - flutes and lyric poetry (Song)

Thalia - comedy and pastoral poetry

Melpomene - tragedy

Terpsichore - dance

Erato - love poetry

Polyhymnia - sacred poetry

Urania – astronomy

**Power**

There is no known limit to the power of the muses, from defying age to creating powerful wands by singing to trees. Some have even been thought to be able to heal the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Muses are attracted to places where there is a lot of light magic and strengthen the magical properties of any wards or protective charms in the area when they sing.

**Appearance**

Not many people remember what a muse looks like in their true form as they modify the memories of the people they don't want to recognize them. People often find that after seeing a muse they can't remember any of their defining features. Eyewitnesses often say that they saw a beautiful woman with an enchanting voice but when asked to describe them are unable to tell you what they looked like."

* * *

Harry

I was stunned.

"If she's this powerful then why isn't she out there defeating Death Eaters?" Ron asked

I thought about this statement and realized that while she wasn't out there fighting Death Eaters she was still helping in her own way.

"Ron she's still helping." I explained, "She cam here to strengthen the wards and boost our morale. Haven't you noticed that everyone has been happier and calmer today after seeing her? The wards are probably stronger than they have been for ages."

He stared at me in amazement.

"Bloody hell! You sound like Hermione."

* * *

Hermione

I can't believe he said that! It was like he expects everyone to act as stupid as he does. Honestly he can be bright when he wants to be but really doesn't try hard enough. He is really very clever, you only have to see him play wizard chess to know that, yet he chooses to goof off instead of work. I wouldn't want him to stop messing around, its part of who he is but he really should be a bit more serious.

"I'm going to bed." I announced and walked off towards the girls' dormitories.

* * *

Chloe

I watched them from just outside their common room window. They were an interesting group and seemed really pleased that I had come. Maybe I'll come again later this month. It'll also give me a chance to see Sev and Draco again. Those poor boys need all the happiness they can get, especially with all that's going on with Voldemort at the moment. They're honestly not as bad as everyone thinks they are. Draco is just scared and Severus still feels guilty about Lily. I just hope that when it comes to it Draco will make the right choice and not have to live with what he's done weighing on his shoulders.

I'll see all the students again later this month but for now all I can give them is sleep with good dreams instead of the nightmares many of them suffer from.

* * *

Ginny

I saw her move away from the window and knew that she'd been listening in on Hermione, Harry and Ron's conversation. I'd tell them about it in the morning at breakfast I thought as I climbed into bed, dreading the nightmare I knew was to come: Harry re-appearing after the tournament, Cedric limp and pale in his arms; Sirius falling through the veil in the Department of mysteries; Tom in the Chamber of secrets, telling me what I'd done, how Harry was sure to come to rescue me and the basilisk was lying in wait, and the hissing noise, the horrible, strangled noise that came out of his mouth when he spoke to it.

As I lay awake in bed trying to think good thoughts as I fell asleep I heard Chloe singing away the nightmares of all the people in the Castle.


End file.
